The present invention relates in general to semiconductor device fabrication methods and resulting structures. In particular, a method of forming a device and a device that can allow for measurement of device capacitance are described.
Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) devices offer several advantages over more conventional semiconductor devices. For example, SOI devices can have lower power consumption requirements than other types of devices that perform similar tasks. SOI devices can also have lower parasitic capacitances than non-SOI devices. This translates into faster switching times for the resulting circuits. In addition, the phenomenon of latch up, which is often exhibited by bulk complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, can be avoided when circuit devices are manufactured using SOI fabrication processes. SOI devices are also less susceptible to the adverse effects of ionizing radiation and, therefore, tend to be more reliable in applications where ionizing radiation can cause operation errors.